


The Kind That Lasts A Lifetime

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (also just a lil), (just a lil though), Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Fluff, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Crying, Insecurity, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, they're all rlly good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Virgil doesn't think the others will remember his birthday. Spoiler Alert: He's wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	The Kind That Lasts A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh happy birthday to the emo himself, virgil sanders!!!!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman
> 
> (title is from Friendship by Chris Stapleton)

Virgil didn’t expect them to remember. They were new friends, and in his experience, new friends just don’t remember. 

He was wrong. 

Walking into school, Virgil saw his friends crowded around his locker.  _ Oh God.  _

“Happy birthday, Virgil!” They cheered, all with various levels of excitement and enthusiasm. 

“You all waited here, just to say happy birthday?” Virgil asked. 

“Of course we did!” Roman answered. “I’m offended you would even  _ think  _ to ask.”

“As painful as this is to say, I have to agree with Roman,” chimed Logan, earning a  _ Hey!  _ from Roman, and a  _ be nice _ from Patton. Virgil laughed and pushed his way through the crowd to open his locker and grab his books. To his surprise, however, the books in his locker were nowhere to be found. Instead, there were presents.  _ Presents. _

“Surprise!” Patton giggles. “We hope you like them!”

Virgil turns around with a look of shock on his face. To his dismay, the anticipation on his friends faces drop. His heart starts pounding, of  _ course  _ he messed this up, they  _ hate _ him, they-

“Virgil?” Patton stepped minutely closer. “Are you alright? Why are you crying?”

Virgil’s hands flew to his face, feeling the tears he didn’t know where there. He hastily wiped them away, and shot them all a real, genuine, smile. “I’m… I’m great, Patton. Thank you, all of you, thank you guys for caring about me.”

“Well yes, you’re… a nice break from the others,” Logan said, smiling.

“I thought I told you to be nice, Lo!” Patton scolded.

“I am being nice,” Logan answered matter-of-factly. “To Virgil.”

“I suppose I will accept it, only because it is our dark and stormy knight’s birthday!” Roman cheered, patting Virgil on the head, despite being over a head shorter than him. The bell for first period rang, causing Roman and Patton to rush to class.

Virgil moved to close his locker so he and Logan could head to the library for free period, when Logan’s hand blocked the locker from closing all the way. After shooting him a puzzled look, Logan sheepishly replied, “I want you to open my gift to you.”

Virgil nodded, backing away for Logan to pull the package from the locker. Virgil grabbed the wrapped box - galaxy print wrapping paper, classic. With prompting from Logan, Virgil ripped open the paper to a black box. Pulling the top off, it reveals purple headphones, earning a gasp from Virgil.

“They’re noise cancelling,” Logan supplied. “For when you’re overwhelmed and need time to yourself.”

“Logan, I- Thank you  _ so  _ much.”   
  
“Don’t mention it,” Logan smiled.

+++

Next was Patton. After sneaking the gift from Virgil’s locker, he stuffed it in his bag and brought it to second period.

“Virgil,” He sang, waltzing to the back of the class where Virgil was slumped in his chair He shoved the box into Virgil’s grasp, crinkling the light blue paper. The small box fit just in the palm of his hand, and he fumbled it a few times while opening.

Inside was a tin - black, with a skull and crossbones on the lid. Pulling the top off, Virgil revealed a small sewing kit, with purple, black, and white embroidery thread. Underneath were some folded pieces of fabric matching the thread, and one or two squares of the same purple plaid on his hoodie.

“It’s a travel kit! I know sometimes your sweater rips and you have to wait to go home and fix it, so you can take this with you everywhere and-”   
  
“Patton?” Virgil interrupted.

“Yes?”   
  
“Thank you. I love it.”   
  
“Of course, kiddo! Anything for you.”

+++

Virgil had managed to avoid Roman’s gift until fourth period. All day he’d been staring at the giant, red box in his locker, taunting him. He didn’t even  _ want  _ the thing.  _ Sure,  _ Roman is sweet, and means well, but if he’s being honest? Roman is  _ not  _ the best at gift giving. 

But alas, Virgil’s downfall was fourth period art class, of which he shared with none other than Roman himself.

Somehow, though, the gift didn’t get brought up at  _ all _ during class. Virgil honestly thought Roman had forgotten about it, until -

“Oh! I still have to give you your gift!” Roman pulled the box out of his backpack and plopped it onto the table, narrowly avoiding his work. Virgil examined the large box - red, with little crowns on it. How all three of them managed to find wrapping paper that fit them all perfectly, Virgil will never know.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself to put on the best performance of his life - he didn’t want to hurt Roman, afterall. Tearing open the paper, Virgil stopped in his tracks.

“Are these-”

“A full set of copic markers, and a sketchbook to go with it?” Roman asked, giddy with excitement. “It sure is!”

“Roman,” Virgil gasped. “These- these are so  _ expensive. _ I appreciate it, but  _ really _ -”

“Don’t sweat it,” Roman responded. “Anything is worth it for my best friend.”

Best friend. Virgil rolled that thought around in his mind before making a split second decision. He launched himself at Roman, tackling the shorter teen in a bone crushing hug. “You’re my best friend, too, Ro,” he whispered.

Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s torso. “Happy birthday, you emo nightmare. We love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to steal my ears if you find a typo
> 
> comments and kudos make my day!! <3 :)
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
